


Feels Like A Dream

by NINETYONECAS



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birthday, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25234681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NINETYONECAS/pseuds/NINETYONECAS
Summary: Dean doesn't really like his birthday but Cas makes sure to always celebrate, and this year it's different.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 56





	Feels Like A Dream

**Author's Note:**

> i had a good deancas dream last night so i decided to write it out :))
> 
> mwah thank you iz for reading this

The blood washes off Dean’s hands, tears in his eyes. Once again, he had almost lost him. They had never expected the sweet old lady they had interviewed on their first day in town to be the thing they were hunting for. But after all, this is his life. He should be prepared to lose everyone he loves right? But why does it always hurt different when it’s Cas? 

They walk side by side on the dirt path back to the car, Sam trailing behind them to cover up the last few loose ends and say goodbye to the two girls that had helped.

“This qualifies me for some pie now right?”, Dean jokes. They had been hunting for months straight but he didn’t complain, Sam needed to distract himself after what happened to Eileen.

Cas glances up at Dean with a small smile. 

“Of course Dean,” Cas replies, “ tomorrow is your day after all,” he adds more quietly. 

Tomorrow? Dean thinks. What’s tomorro-

Shit he had forgotten his own birthday again. Dean was never one for birthdays. They were always a reminder of the normal childhood he never had. The constant dread of when Dad would walk through the door. John Winchester never was one for birthdays either. He was more for alcohol. 

But Cas made sure, every single year, no matter what, that Dean had some sort of birthday celebration. Last year, even with Dean dealing with Michael in his head, Cas drove to the gas station and bought Dean a cheap gift, some beers, and (quite terribly) baked an apple pie. Sam pitched in and they both put up with Dean’s reluctance and complaining, and even convinced him to have a movie night. 

“You know Cas, you don’t have to do anything for “my day” right?”, Dean says

“But is it not a normal human tradition? When you care about someone-”

“Dude, really it’s ok. I appreciate it, I just never really had a thing for birthdays” 

“Oh”, Cas says sadly. Dean looks at him and wishes he didn’t. Cas’ bloodied face looks even more in pain than before. 

They do not get pie that night. 

Dean’s used to waking up with Cas looking at him at this point but when Dean wakes up the next morning with both Cas and Sam staring at him, he almost shits his pants.

“What the fuck- what have I told you about watching me while I sleep?,” Dean says as he makes eye contact with Cas. Cas. His eyes are really fucking beautiful. God, it’s way too early for this.

“Dean, we have to go somewhere,” Cas says, pulling him out of his thoughts.

“Put some pants on dude and take a shower, you smell like shit,” Sam adds.

Dean gets ready and before he can say anything, Cas grabs his shoulder and he’s in another room. 

What the-

“Cas, what are we-,” Dean begins

“Be quiet, Dean. Just look,” Cas says

Reluctantly, Dean looks around the room and realizes it’s not as much a room as it is a massive hall with floor to ceiling windows on one side, overlooking the ocean. In the middle of the room there is something resembling a bowling alley, the back wall lined with arcade and pinball machines, other toy-like things scattered throughout the room.

“Uh Cas, would you like to tell me what the hell this is? Are we working a case?” 

Cas looks… embarrassed? Shit, he actually thinks the angel might be blushing. Is that even possible? Dean thinks. 

Cas averts Dean gaze, “Dean, don’t be mad. You said you didn’t like birthday’s so I talked to Sam and-”

“You did what?”

Cas continues, “- he said that it was because it reminds you of your missed childhood so I decided to bring your childhood here and let you have all of your missed birthday parties in one.”

“Plus you’ve always talked about never seeing the beach which I thought was absurd considering you and your brother drive all over the country and- “

“Cas,” Dean cuts him off, in utter awe and shock and adoration. Dean looks at Cas and just doesn’t know what to say. He did all of this for him? Is this a normal thing you do for your friends? Dean looks at Cas, who is shyly smiling at him. And shit, all Dean wants to do is kiss him. 

“Do you like it Dean?” Cas asks innocently.

Friends. Best friends. Dean reminds himself. 

“Yeah buddy, I love it but-” Dean sees Cas’ face fall.

Oh fuck it. 

“Dean? Are you ok?”

“Cas” Dean’s voice breaks, “you- you know I love you right?”

Cas now looks like someone stabbed him with an angel blade. He just stands there speechless and staring. 

Dean takes a step closer to him and gently puts his hand on Cas’s face.

“Hey Cas? Cas, look at me, “ he almost whispers, tears in his eyes. 

And Cas looks at him. And everything in his life suddenly makes sense. He looks at the ocean behind Cas and at Cas’ eyes and at the beautiful room behind him. He feels full. He feels happy and content and somehow every other emotion at once. But most of all, he feels safe for the first time in almost his entire life.

“I- I never knew that, ” Cas finally says, barely speaking. 

“What?”, Dean thinks, does Cas thinks he’s unloved? unwanted?, “ Cas, I love you so goddamn much. You are my entire world. Everytime-” Everytime you’ve died, Dean thinks to himself, “Everytime I have had to be without you I don’t feel whole. You are my world and my everything Cas. Since the day you got me out of hell, I have loved you… Shit you know i’m not good at this” Dean ends awkwardly

“You mean to tell me you are not good with emotions? I never would have guessed, “ Cas sarcastically replies

“C'mere you asshole” Dean says, grabbing Cas’ collar and bringing their lips together. 

Dean thinks of all the times he’s thought about doing this. The forbidden thoughts he never let himself think about for more than a few minutes. All the times Cas has died and he wished he could bring him back and hold him in his arms. Those thoughts are quickly overshadowed by the feeling of Cas’s lips on his.

They kiss softly and sweetly. Both smiling with their lips barely brushing over each other. Dean still cradling Cas’ face and Cas’s hands on Dean’s neck. 

“I love you too Dean.” 

end.


End file.
